


Второй вариант

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: «Амнезия» — фильм ужасов, настолько ожидаемый, что о нем говорили даже те, кто этот жанр недолюбливал, называя скучным, предсказуемым и второсортным.





	Второй вариант

Было слишком темно, но Осаму упрямо щурился, стараясь привыкнуть, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Получалось так себе. Сердце колотилось как бешеное и, казалось, это вообще единственный звук, который остался. Этот — и тот: нетерпеливый, скребущий где-то за стенами.

Хотя нет, был еще Ацуму. Он вдруг сказал:

— Майкл Майерс умер.

Не спойлер и даже не про персонажа. Осаму зачем-то кивнул, соглашаясь, пусть Ацуму и не видел: Майкл больше не кричал, значит, с ним уже покончено. Их костюмированная вечеринка подходила к концу — и не так, как кто-либо из них думал: Ганнибал и Джейсон не ушли в масках друг друга, а клоун Твисти, например, не уводил с собой домой ведьмочку из Блэр. Все они тоже были мертвы.

Среди разряженных маньяков неожиданно оказался настоящий.

Вспоминать сейчас, как они радовались, когда выиграли тот злосчастный пригласительный билет, было просто смешно. «Амнезия» — фильм ужасов, настолько ожидаемый, что о нем говорили даже те, кто этот жанр недолюбливал, называя скучным, предсказуемым и второсортным. Рекламную компанию делали не дураки. Было непонятно, о чем будет история, про кого она рассказывала, где происходила, зато многим пришлись по душе загадки, разбросанные то тут, то там — вирусившиеся в одно мгновение сайты, купленные публикации в газетах, появляющиеся по всему миру предупреждающие граффити. Этот клубок хотелось распутать. 

И вот создатели решили приоткрыть завесу тайны — пропуск в особняк, в котором проходили съемки. Можно было наконец что-то найти, понять, и какая удача, что тот находился вот прямо здесь, в Японии. Ну да, удача, как бы не так. 

Чтобы участвовать в лотерее, нужно было литрами покупать какую-то тошнотворно сладкую газировку и собирать коды под крышкой — и они с Ацуму собирали. Иногда на это уходили все карманные деньги, пустые бутылки валялись везде, и мама часто ругала их двоих, когда находила. Но Кита был хуже — выдержать его осуждающий взгляд, если он подбирал в раздевалке небрежно закинутую под скамью бутылку, было невозможно, даже у Ацуму не получалось. У Осаму тем более. А Аран, наблюдая за их одержимостью, лишь качал головой и называл обоих парой маньяков. А ведь это довольно близко — вечеринка предлагалась в антураже, якобы парад убийц всех мастей должен был поприветствовать новичка. 

И все две недели до этой проклятой ночи они спорили, кто кем будет. Разумеется, каждый хотел быть Фредди. Но два Фредди, как известно, не то, даже учитывая, что они не одни такие, и на вечеринке уже через первые пять минут в глазах начало бы рябить от красно-черных полос. Выясняя, кто же достоин им быть, они соревновались во всем, в чем только можно, начиная с волейбола и заканчивая поеданием лапши на скорость. Шли ноздря в ноздрю. Затянувшаяся борьба предсказуемо привела к тому, что никто из них так и не примерил на себя привлекательный образ Фредди, почти не оставалось времени, и они успели лишь натянуть балахоны и маски, как в «Крике». Сейчас те валялись где-то в коридорах особняка — бегать в балахонах не очень-то удобно. Хотя Осаму все еще зачем-то сжимал в руке муляж ножа, как будто тот мог помочь, и чувствовал, как взмокла ладонь. В отличие от Ацуму у него всегда потели ладони.

— Ну, радует, что во всяком случае мы не из тех, кто умирает первыми, — неожиданно бодро, хоть и шепотом, добавил Ацуму. Точно нервничал, Осаму не обмануть какой-то наигранностью.

Тем не менее, он подхватил: 

— Потому что мы знаем правила.

— И не повторяем чужих ошибок. 

Самовнушение — великая вещь, не так ли? 

— Тогда если мы последние выжившие, дальше у нас только два варианта, — слабо улыбнулся Осаму. — И первый из них — найти чертову разгадку.

— Да, попасть в типичный личный кабинет, пролистать документы, вдруг это очередная замученная девочка, которая вернулась мстить, — Ацуму фыркнул, и Осаму представил, как тот сейчас наверняка скривился. Они вроде и были одинаковыми, но Осаму не понимал, как у Ацуму получались все эти гримасы — жуткие и нелепые одновременно.

— Почему сразу девочка?

— Не знаю, мне показалось, у нее женственные руки. Не такие лопаты, как у тебя. 

— У тебя такие же, придурок. 

Ацуму снова фыркнул, а затем продолжил: 

— Еще мы можем рискнуть зайти в подвал, может быть, там сверток с ритуалом или скучные кровавые пентаграммы. А второй вариант… — он замолчал, то ли давая Осаму закончить, то ли потому что не мог сказать сам. Как бы то ни было, Осаму не собирался говорить тоже, потому что второй вариант ему не нравился совсем.

В нем умирают все. 

Они продолжали сидеть, закрывшись в шкафу. И сидели еще тише, когда мимо пролетела едва уловимая тень — искала их, зная, что они еще где-то здесь, словно у нее был список гостей, и она последовательно вычеркивала одного за другим. Кто знает, остался ли кто-то еще из тех тридцати человек. Наверняка так же прятались в шкафах, под кроватями, прислушивались к скрежету. Сбежать они не могли, двери и окна не открывались, дом был будто живым, постоянно меняясь — и там, где за спиной находилась стена, в любой момент мог появиться монстр. Уродливый, с искореженным телом и острыми как бритва отростками из костей на спине. Нельзя было сидеть на одном месте. Нельзя. 

Ацуму шевельнулся, стоило скрежету удалиться, и Осаму вдруг почувствовал его руку. Холодная, как лед. Он сжал чужую ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и его странным образом стало отпускать — на место страха медленно возвращалось спокойствие. И облегчение. И было просто хорошо.

— Помнишь, как в детстве? — спросил Ацуму. — Мы тоже часто держались за руки. 

— И стояли в конце коридора, пугая других? — усмехнулся Осаму. Конечно, он помнил. Они тогда только посмотрели «Сияние» и на свой манер изображали близняшек. Самым сложным было заставить Ацуму стоять спокойно, потому что он вечно не выдерживал и начинал смеяться в самый неподходящий момент. Но их все равно многие боялись. 

— Слушай, а может, так и сделаем? 

— Хочешь напугать монстра двумя почти двухметровыми столбами, которые держатся за руки? 

Ацуму не ответил, зато привалился к его плечу и уткнулся в него, очевидно, пытаясь не выдать их. Ну вот, он опять, опять это делал. На этот раз хоть получилось, сдержался — и на том спасибо.

— Мы же знаем, как это работает, — не поднимая голову с плеча, сказал Ацуму, и по спине немедленно прошел холодок, но теперь не из-за страха. 

— Да ты чудовище.

— Так что, повеселимся, Саму?

— Наш собственный второй вариант?

— Именно.

Именно, повторил про себя Осаму.

— Мне нравится, — ответил он, поднимаясь, — и знаешь, что? У меня уже есть несколько идей. Напугаем до смерти. 

— Да? — хмыкнул Ацуму. — Ну и кто из нас чудовище?

Возможно, это и была плохая затея. Возможно, они все-таки умрут. 

Но, по крайней мере, такого поворота сюжета никто не ожидал. То, что произойдет дальше в этом особняке, точно не назовут скучным, предсказуемым и второсортным, Осаму был уверен.


End file.
